Handheld projectors, also known as mobile projectors, pico projector units, or mini beamers, are handheld electronic devices that facilitate easy and convenient projection of images onto viewing surfaces. In addition to handheld projectors, similar functionality is being incorporated into smartphones, tablets, and digital cameras.
A typical handheld projector includes a battery, electronics responsible for image storage and playback and different color light sources. In operation, the electronics turn the stored images into electronic signals. Next, the electronic signals drive light sources with different colors and intensities to form an image on a projection surface. A commercially desirable characteristic of a handheld projector is the ability to project a clear image, regardless of the operating conditions.
Unfortunately, the angle at which the device is to be held with respect to a viewing surface, or the distance at which the device is to be held from the viewing surface, is often constrained due to technical limitations. Indeed, if such devices are used outside of such constraints, the images projected may be distorted and/or unfocused, resulting in consumer dissatisfaction.
So as to provide consumers capable of projecting a clear image under a wide variety of conditions, further development of such handheld projector technology is needed.